The present invention relates generally to a fuel system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved fuel system which vaporizes and preheats fuel prior to introduction into the carburetor.
It has been previously recognized that fuel burns more efficiently in an internal combustion engine if it is vaporized and preheated prior to combustion. Accordingly, numerous accessories, attachments and modifications for fuel systems have been provided. Such devices, however, have generally been directed solely to increasing the efficiency of combustion without otherwise affecting the rate of fuel consumption of the engine. Other devices have been proposed for cutting the fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine but these generally do not provide a preheating of the fuel and often result in significant power loss for the engine.
Applicant's earlier filed application, Ser. No. 64,051 filed on Aug. 6, 1979 represented a significant improvement in the fuel systems for internal combustion engines and the instant invention represents an improvement over the earlier filed application.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fuel system for an internal combustion engine.
A further object is to provide a fuel system wherein fuel is vaporized and preheated prior to introduction to the carburetor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fuel preheater for an internal combustion engine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fuel preheater for internal combustion engine which includes means for preventing excessive accumulations of fuel therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fuel preheater for an internal combustion engine including means thereon for preventing excessive pressures from being present within the heater.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fuel preheater for an internal combustion engine which is extremely efficient.
Finally, an object is to provide a fuel system which is simple in construction, automatic and efficient in operation and easily installed on existing engines.